Hungry eyes and other drabbles
by Slashbunny-Tm
Summary: 10 short drabbles based on an itunes shuffle thing. Slash pairing Harry/ Draco. Rated M to be on the safe side but nothing too bad here.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

The pairing is Harry/ Draco

I do not know or own any of these characters, but if I did I would be far richer and awesome than I am now...

Hungry Eyes- Eric Carmen

Draco looked at Harry across the potions lab. Harry's black hair was flopping down over his face and his tongue stuck out slightly as he concentrated on following Snape's instructions. Draco knew he should focus on his potion but couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from Harry. Harry looked up as if Draco had said his name and their eyes met. Steely grey gazed into emerald green. Draco jumped slightly as the connection jolted him down in the pit of the stomach. He could tell Harry felt the same too. They stared at each other longingly. Draco put his hand up.

"Sir, can I be excused for a minute?" Draco asked. Snape nodded his agreement. Harry smirked before slipping on his invisibility cloak and following Draco to the toilets.

"Something wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked, pulling the cloak off. Draco eyed Harry for a second before throwing himself into his arms. They kissed deeply.

"Fuck I want you," Draco moaned, thrusting himself against Harry.

"I could tell, you had hungry eyes," Harry smirked.

* * *

Attack- 30 seconds to Mars

Harry laid in bed, there was no way he was giving in to that git Malfoy who seemed determined to flaunt himself in front of him. A noise in the dorm made him jump, the door opened silently and closed itself. Harry ignored the disturbance and thrust his hand down his pyjama bottoms and thought of Malfoy being there with him, kissing, licking, sucking. His eyes drifted closed.

"Busy there Potter?" a voice hissed in his ear. Harry jumped. No-one was there.

"Malfoy?"

Laughter. Hands pulled the covers down and starting touching him. Harry groaned and reached out for the invisibility cloak he had lost earlier to reveal Draco sat on him.

"You promised," Harry hissed.

"A Malfoy always keeps his word," Draco grinned before kissing him.

* * *

The quiet things that no-one ever knows- Brand New

It had to be kept a secret. The fact that Harry and Draco met up regularly after Quidditch in the locker room. Ron had often suspected that something was going on there as Harry looked so smug as he came out.

Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin down again. The team had left the changing room as Harry climbed into the shower. The beating water poured down his back as he waited. He didn't have long to wait. Draco appeared, his slim figure moving gracefully towards him.

"Evening loser," Harry said without turning around.

"Shut up," Draco hissed. "Winners rights is it?"

Harry nodded and Draco sighed before crawling towards Harry on his hands and knees. He took Harry's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, using his fingers to probe into Harry's ass as he made Harry come quickly.

"That was fast," Draco smirked.

A noise disturbed them and Harry quickly pushed Draco behind himself. Ron came in, unable to see through the steam.

"Hurry up mate," Ron said.

"Coming," Harry replied.

Draco sniggered. "You just did."

* * *

Sweet dreams- Marilyn Manson

Draco tossed and turned in bed. He had always suffered from vivid dreams, but recently it had been worse than ever. He woke up with a raging hard on and groaned as he began to wank himself off to the memories of the dream. The worst kind of dream, where his long term enemy Harry Potter had been rather dominant and he had been submitting with pleasure. Draco came quickly and removed the traces before getting up. Nights were so long.

Harry groaned. Every night he had the same dream. Draco was squirming underneath him, an all to willing slave to his every whim. He wanted to be used so badly. Harry moaned in his sleep as he gave Draco exactly what he deserved. He woke up hard and quickly brought himself to a climax, Draco's name on his lips. It was all the harder because this could never happen.

Harry was sat at Gryffindor table eating breakfast staring at a rather tired looking Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin table. Visions from his dream last night flashed through his mind. Draco looked up and noticed Harry looking. He flushed, remembering his dreams.

"See something you like Potter?" Draco spat.

"You wish," Harry said coldly.

He did.

* * *

Ten Black Roses- The Rasmus

Draco sat up alone in his living room. It had been 2 months since he had last seen his husband Harry. Harry was off fighting the War leaving him to look after their child.

It was a lonely existence for Draco, he missed Harry with every breath. He turned to look at the vase of Black Roses that Harry had sent him. Harry send one black rose every day he was away to remind Draco that he missed him. It was a small touch, but it let Draco know he was thinking of him.

Draco held his breath every day the rose was delivered. They had an arranged that should anything happen to Harry, Draco would be delivered Ten Black Roses. Draco hoped that day would never arrive.

The doorbell rang. Draco picked up their son and moved to the door, expecting another rose. He pulled the door open. The delivery boy stood there holding out Ten Black Roses.

Draco fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Mr Potter? I'm so sorry." The delivery boy said. The world turned black.

* * *

The Funeral of Hearts- HIM

Harry stood at Dumbledore's funeral, tears running down his face. How would the world ever be the same? How would he face what was to come?

A hesitant hand touched his back.

"Harry?"

He turned to see Draco stood there. They had been seeing each other on and off for years, keeping it hidden. It was the first time Draco had approached him in public.

"Oh God Draco," Harry leant in to Draco, wetting his shirt with his tears.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted, nearly dragging Harry from Draco.

"Leave it Ron," Harry sniffled, clinging to Draco. Hermione led Ron away to a chair.

"I can't do it Draco, I can't do it alone," Harry whispered.

Draco stood there watching his part time lover fall to pieces.

"I don't know, I don't think...what do I do now? How do I defeat HIM when I have nothing?"

Draco sighed and pulled Harry's head up and pressed a kiss on his lips, not caring who could see them.

"You don't have to be alone, I will always be with you," Draco said softly.

* * *

Complicated- Avril Lavigne

"Harry, what are you doing talking to those girls?"

Harry turned to see his Veela boyfriend Draco there scowling down at him. Draco was uber-possessive, part of his Veela nature.

"Just talking Draco, nothing," Harry tried to calm him.

Draco leaned forward and hissed at them.

"Keep your hands off my Harry!" before pulling Harry away to sit with him.

"Draco, I have to talk to other people," Harry said.

Draco whined and pulled at his hair, the blonde silky strands falling over his face.

"I know, I just...it's hard you know? I can't control what I feel, and what I feel is threatened by these girls being all over you," Draco grumbled.

"You know I am yours don't you Draco? You know I only love you. So don't do this," Harry soothed, pressing a kiss on Draco's head.

Draco looked up and nodded.

"You love only me."

Harry stood up pointedly and returned to where he was sitting.

Draco stood up and scowled.

"But why do you have to go and make things so complicated?" Draco yelled across the dining room.

* * *

I wanna hold you- McFly

The morning was still in the small room about the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. Draco stirred in Harry's arms.

"Morning sexy," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He stood up and began getting dressed, taking his time to ensure his shirt was buttoned properly.

"I have to go now," Draco said, turning round to face Harry.

"But, I wanna hold you," Harry pleaded.

Draco returned and pressed a kiss on his head. "I know, but you wanted this to be a secret between me and you so I have to go now otherwise my friends will wonder where I am."

Draco finished getting dressed slowly, pulling on his jacket before turning back to see Harry still laid, messy post shag hair, naked body laid on the bed.

"Goodbye," Draco whispered.

* * *

Does your mother know- Abba

Harry groaned as Draco began pulling clothes off in front of the bed. He shimmied his hips from side to side.

"You're so hot," Harry mouthed.

Draco's face twitched. "I know," he drawled. "Come here."

Harry obeyed and moved to stand with Draco who pulled his clothes off slowly.

Draco then began rubbing himself against Harry, pressing his body to his and dancing slowly, sensuously against him, bending right over and fingering himself. Harry groaned in anticipation.

Draco turned and flashed a sexy smile at Harry.

"You want this?" he asked.

Harry was unable to reply.

Draco continued his dance until Harry was breathless then he pushed Harry back onto the bed.

"Draco?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Does your mother know you do this?" Harry panted as Draco pushed inside him.

* * *

Hey Kid- Matt Willis

It was Harry who had found Draco in the boys toilets on the third floor crying. He had been so shocked he hardly knew what to do, but being a generally kind person, Harry made his way over to Draco.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked in his most concerned tone.

"Push off Potter, come for a good laugh have you?"

"I, no I saw you were upset."

"A likely story, probably come to gloat and tell everyone how Draco Malfoy is crying in a toilet."

"Why do you do this?" Harry asked.

"What cry? People cry when they are upset idiot," Draco snapped.

"No, why do you try to be someone you aren't?"

Draco stopped and looked up in surprise.

"You aren't this person you are trying to be, I know, just be yourself Draco," Harry said.

"You called me Draco."

Harry nodded.

"I think there is more to you than meets the eye, it's ok to be vunerable and upset," Harry said.

"Not if you are a Malfoy," Draco replied.

"I'll protect you, you are safe with me," Harry replied after a pause and pulled the slim Slytherin into his arms.


End file.
